


Recovery

by dasakuryo



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: Cassian should have been thrown off balance when Jyn hadn't been at the hangar to welcome him. //[A virus keeps the Pathfinders under lockdown in the medbay.]
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Shara Bey/Kes Dameron
Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507718
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely anon who requested _A virus keeps the Pathfinders under lockdown in the medbay_ , the prompts for Day 10 Unconscious and Day 30 Recovery of Whumptober 2019<s> (as a late entry, of course n.nUu)</s>. Hope you enjoy the read!

Cassian should have been thrown off balance when Jyn hadn't been at the hangar to welcome him. He shouldn't have ignored the sudden breathless feeling blooming in his chest at her absence, especially when he didn't catch sight of Shara and Kes by her A-Wing, being their usual teasing cheesy selves. No, instead he'd reported to command as usual, figured the Pathfinder squad arrival may have got delayed —perhaps Kes had chosen to do more drops out of hyperspace than scheduled to cover their tracks better.

They were just late. Nothing more than that, right?

And so he thought everything was alright, even when feeling a nagging tug at the back of his mind that threatened to slur his careful monochord voice when debriefing to Draven. His superior, always impassive, had a shadow of frown etched to his features and a weight to his shoulders Cassian attributed to exhaustion. Shifting his weight, Cassian cleared his throat, assured the General he'd decode the contents of the encrypted data-chip as soon as possible.

When the frown materialized in Draven's face, without any attempt to hide it on the man's part, was when Cassian knew something _definitely_ was wrong. His heart lodged in his throat when Draven let out a wary heavy sigh, tapping his fingers on the durasteel of the holo-projector, fixing his clouded gaze on Cassian.

"Are you sure you wish to, agent Andor?" he raised an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest. "Even I wouldn't demand that of you, given the current circumstances."

Cassian stomach dropped.

"Sir?"

All the bits and pieces finally falling together into place. The fleeting memories started flooding his mind. His heart thudding painfully, his throat tightening-- Leia's downcast eyes flickered across his mind. Skywalker's odd comforting blabber and shoulder pat. Solo's sour mood.

Jyn's absence.

_Jyn._

* * *

"How long?"

Shara's reddened puffed eyes met his worried gaze. He gulped, too conscious of his harshness, and clasped the woman's shoulder. He made no comment at Shara's sudden sniff, just gripped her tighter over the cold fabric of her green flight suit.

"A few hours," Shara finally managed to answer through a shaky breath, rubbing her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Had them disembark in the forest and two entire med-teams rushed to them. Brought them here," her voice dropping and thinning until she croaked. "Threw them into quarantine for both our sake and theirs," her breathing rippled again. "Or so nurse Kaeden has told me."

Her voice hardened, the anger the words were laced with was smoldering, staring back at Cassian from the transparinsteel reflection before him. He didn't know what to say, not that he thought Shara would appreciate some groundless empty promise of hope at the moment, but the dread was smothering him and he was not sure how to channel all that sudden murky worry stirring inside him.

Not to mention, of course, he doubted the steadiness of his voice would hold.

He drew in a breath, trying to calm the increasingly quick pace of his heartbeat, but every nerve in his body seemed to shrink. All he could see through the glass were rows of beds, med-droids checking vitals and med-doses on screens, doctors and nurses huddled together in an apprehensive circle that seemed to close in on itself more and more with each passing second.

"Have they told you anything?" he finally spoke, almost in a whisper, after the silence had stretched between them for what seemed like ages.

It'd been a somewhat stupid question and he knew it, but Cassian needed something to blot the faint noise of the machines inside the quarantine room, the deafening thudding of his heart in his ears, and the rustle of Shara's and his trembling inhale and exhales.

"Not really," she said, her shoulders slumping as she took a step forward. "Only that it seemed to be a generalized infection caused by a virus—"

"Weren't they in Felucia?" Cassian shot back, clearing his throat, mirroring Shara and stepping closer to the glass.

Shara nodded and cleared her throat. The lines on her face creased further, and Cassian fixed his gaze on the floor to allow her the vulnerability she clearly did not want him to bear witness to. His arm found its way around her, though, and clasped her elbow, pulling her into an awkward half-hug. Shara stirred and Cassian couldn't really make out who of them were trembling, or if they both were—

He stared at the fourth row of beds, there were he had spotted a synth-skin glove on the small table, and a tuff of brown hair, catching auburn in the halo-light, on the white pillow. The bundle beneath the sheets was unmoving, save for the almost imperceptible intermittent rise and fall that forced the air out of her lungs.

Doctor Kalonia pressed a data-pad to the glass what felt like ages afterwards. In short, concise aurebesh, assured the whole team remained stable for now, but they still needed time to identify the symptoms. There was no mention to them being over the hump, or the chances of the condition being fatal.

Cassian clasped Shara's arm tighter.

* * *

Her head throbbed and the whole world around her swirled. She could barely hold the wave of nausea washing over her, but even though she felt as if an entire herd of banthas had trampled over her, Jyn had never been more grateful of being awake. Her muscles sore, her throat dry and raspy, but somehow the warm brown of Cassian's eyes made up for all of that. And more.

She stirred, wincing, trying to sit up, but her efforts ebbed away under the welcoming warmth of Cassian's hand on her chest. She flopped back on the bed, immediately regretting it when the med-bay roof danced before her eyes again. There was a rustle, and suddenly the blankets were back at her chin, itching, filling her nose with the pungent sharp smell of antiseptic.

"Sorry," she managed through a med-slurred tongue, turning her head to Cassian, even when her muscles complained at the faint movement.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she hazard a guess the sudden rustle was actually Cassian shushing her into silence. She managed to blink her eyes open again and her heart clenched a bit at the sight of Cassian's trembling smile. She wanted to grab his wrist, brush her thumb along its nooks and hard angles to chafe away the clouding of his eyes, but her whole body felt heavy. Her frustration didn't last long, Cassian quelled it soon enough. He leant forward, reaching out for her hand, and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear with the other one. He worked his lips, gaze never leaving hers, or at least it seemed so from her half-lidded eyes' end.

"You've got nothing to apologize for, Jyn," he retorted in a hushed whisper.

"Sure?" she fought back, only to hear the sound of his voice again.

Even if her senses were dulled and her mind was foggy, she didn't miss on the warmth of Cassian sinking sweetly from her hands to her very bones. And to think she'd thought she would be taking advantage of her time at base between missions, now that Cassian had been sent back from Coruscant after meeting some of his contacts in the Underworld. But then Felucia had happened--

Those blasted flowers--

And she'd thought them stunningly pretty.

"Well, sometimes what's beautiful can be pretty deadly."

_Had she said that out loud?_

Well, kriff it.

"Talking from experience, captain?"

Her fingers were suddenly locked with his, making a smile play on her lips. A most pleasant ripple fluttered in her chest at the sound of his laughter. Her thumb found the side of his. Jyn drifted back to sleep to the sound of Cassian, trying his best to keep his voice down, arguing with a med-droid.

_"I am afraid visiting hours are not to be extended, major Andor. Patients need to rest and sleep for the healing process to be more effective."_"

Surely having suggested they looked into Felucia flora's seasonal behaviour had to count for something, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for Shara and Cassian's friendship, not going to lie. I wanted to explore Cassian's emotions in a scenario in which Jyn is in danger but there is not much he can do about it, considering he is not one for staying idle neither literally nor figuratively. Hope you have enjoyed the piece :) Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always appreciated! <3


End file.
